legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raynare
Raynare was a Fallen Angel and the first antagonist of High School DxD. Appearance Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga. In the anime, she had a slender body with a large bust. Her initial attire (as Yuuma) was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch when in this form. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Personality Raynare seemed like a sweet and rather attractive young school girl at first, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated Issei Hyoudou's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This shows how Fallen Angels like her can very easily manipulate the will of mere humans with ease. She had also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be obliterated by Rias. Relationships Issei Hyoudou Raynare was Issei's first girlfriend, under the alias of Yuuma Amano. But the only reason she dated Issei was to kill him in order to destroy the Sacred Gear hidden within his body. Issei told her that she was his first girlfriend when Raynare mocked him and tried to kill Asia. Issei prayed to Satan to punch her at least one time. However, Raynare only laughed because she falsely believed that Twice Critical, the Sacred Gear that she believed Issei was the host of, would be no match for a "strong" Fallen Angel like herself. It was her words that caused him to stand, not minding the pain caused by two light spears that were stabbed in both of his legs, as he managed to unlock the first of many forms Boosted Gear had to offer. Realizing that the Sacred Gear she underestimated wasn't a Twice Critical as she thought, but rather a Longinus, she tried to run away from Issei in desperation. However, this effort was thwarted as Issei grabbed onto her immediately and punched her, defeating her in one hit. Just before she was about to be executed by Rias, in a failed bid to appeal to Issei's heart, she transformed into Yuuma and begged him to save her. Realizing what she was up to, Issei surpressed his feelings and had her killed by Rias nonetheless. In Volume 10, it was explained by Asia, Akeno, and Koneko that Raynare had left a "curse" on Issei's heart, just before she died. The scar in Issei's heart made him fearful about getting too close to women as he thought that they would reject and ridicule him just as Raynare did on their first date. The trauma that Issei received prevented him from confessing his love to Rias. After a heartfelt healing session, the girls quickly object to this and the "curse" was slowly lifted. Asia Argento Raynare never cared for Asia. She only wanted to take the Sacred Gear Asia had in possession so she could appeal to the Fallen Angel Leaders that she looked up to: Azazel and Shemhazai. She did not care about the fact that Asia would lose her life in the process. Asia was just a tool that she tried to use so that she could obtain Twilight Healing. Azazel Raynare worshiped Azazel and it was her drive to be of better use for him that led her to kill Issei and steal Asia's Twilight Healing, thus, paving way to her own demise. Shemhazai Raynare worshiped Shemhazai as much as she did with Azazel. Larxene Nagito Komaeda Rascal (Glitter Force) LOTM: Weirdmageddon Raynare is left in charge of Robbie Rotten, Ciseaux, Dokurobo, Junkrat, Roadhog, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha with an army of heartless and nobodies given from her boss Larxene. Raynare0.jpg|"Raynare disguised as Yuuma Amano" 15 - 1.jpg Nagito and Raynare.png|"Nagito Komaeda and Raynare" Category:Characters that hail from the Highschool DxD Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Fallen Angels Category:Regenerators Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Flyers Category:Lance Users Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Murderers Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:The Dragon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Hell Councils Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Perverts